The Forest Near My House
by WriteYourMindOut
Summary: My parents always told me that I'd be safe, that they'd protect me. They promised that nothing what touch me, nothing would hurt me... But that promise has been broken, and it all started with The Forest Near My House. (This isn't really about the Lovely Bones, it's more of a story like it. Please try reading it, for me? :D)
1. Intro!

**So hey guys! I'm back and sorry for like... forgetting about this site. I can assure you that I didn't! I've just been so SO busy with everything. School, family stuff, friend drama, PHEW. It is EXHAUSTING. Anyways, I got bored and an idea popped in my head. That idea happened to be this story! I still may continue the Austin & Ally story I have, but not right now. I got horrible Writers Block from it and just am out of ideas. So ya, sorry. :( Also I'm just gonna put it out there now: This isn't about the Lovely Bones. It's a story like it, just not with the same plot. So yaaaa... that's it with this note! En-joy this little preview thing!**

* * *

****Preview:

_My parents always told me that I'd be safe, that they'd protect me. They promised that nothing what touch me, nothing would hurt me... But that promise has been broken, and it all started with The Forest Near My House. _

__HERE IS LIKE, THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER ONE! :D :D

I'm Alyssa Stroder. I was 12 years old when I was murdered. Murdered in the forest near my house. It was a warm spring evening, the birds were chirping, the sun was setting... Until he emerged from the blanket of trees.

* * *

**Badadada, SECOND NOTE! BAM! **

**Alright guys, so that was just a piece of the story. It kind of is the same thing as the description so sorry about that. Anyways, tell me if I should actually start posting the story and ya know, write it to completion! :D I'll give ya guys... eh, a week? A week to tell me whether or not I should keep this or delete it. So go my little grasshoppers, tell me if I should by clicking that magical 'Review' button. Your opinion will be greatly appreciated. So thanks! :DDD DON'T STOP WRITING AND DREAM ON! :D**

**-Megan(:**


	2. Chapter 1!

**Hey hey hey hey! I'm back with the first chapter! So thank you to all of you who reviewed! :D**

**CaptainLiv: Thank you! And I'll love you too if you review and favorite. :P Just kidding, but thanks! :D**

**so-cliche (GUEST): Thanks! And I love the Lovely Bones too! So yaay? Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Colorful Rainfall: Thanks, it means a lot. :D P.S. Awesome name!**

**Katyuana: Okay so I guess it'll be SORT of like Mr. Harvey, but the killer just kills her, ya know what I mean? And for now, this chapter is when she's alive, and it ends with her... well it ends with a surprise! (Okay, so you can kind of assume what happens but whatever. Ha! Thanks for reviewing and I shall do it. :P Thanks a lot!**

**OKAY, NOW YOU CAN READ!**

* * *

It was 7 at night. 7:14 PM to be exact. My best friend, Taylor, had just left and I was walking back towards my house. I stopped occasionally to look at some of the nature, but for the most part kept walking. It was a beautiful night, not too hot, not too cold. The tree branches swung in the silent breeze and the debris below my feet crinkled as I walked. The sun was just setting, but it wasn't dark. When I thought I was about home, I heard the snapping of a branch. I stopped and froze, not daring to take another step.

"H-Hello?" I asked nobody, stuttering as I did so. When no one answered, I took the risk and began walking again, this time much slower. But I heard it again, this time followed by a chirp from a bird. "Hello?" I asked again, waiting for the answer. I stood there in the now cold, dark forest, waiting for an answer that was never going to come. "I-is anyone there?" I asked, trembling with fear. I now had my phone, clutched in my hand. I then saw a shadow dart across the trees, followed by a whisper on the back of my neck: _Hello_.I froze in terror and whipped around, but it was to late.

"Hello Alyssa, I've been waiting for you," A hooded figure said to me. And then everything went black.

* * *

**SORT OF A CLIFF HANGER?**

**Okay, HEY GUYS again! Okay, so sorry about not updating fast, but here is chapter one. It is EXTREMELY short and I apologize. And also, it's not very good so I apologize for that too! I've had a hectic last couple of weeks with school and everything and really haven't had the time to come on here. But good news, I have only like, 3 weeks left! YAY! Also I'm going to Six Flags Great America today! BATMAN BACKWARDS! Oh ya and to all Cedar Point lovers, GATEKEEPER! (I honestly have never been to Cedar Point, I'm just a roller coaster fanatic. I know every roller coaster and will ride any of them.) So ya. I promise I'll update this soon, maybe sometime in the week. I also am going to Six Flags this Friday for school, going to Key Lime Cove Saturday and Six Flags again Sunday so you won't be seeing an update from me any of those days. (The joy of having a Season Pass. :D) Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll catch ya guys next time!**

**-Megan(:**


	3. Chapter 2!

I woke up in a shallow puddle. Wait, what? I sat up and a sharp pain shot up to my head. "Ow," I muttered, before standing up completely and wiping myself off. I was still in the forest, and I didn't really know what happened. I guess I must've tripped? Fallen? Fell asleep? I was so confused and just wanted to get back home, so I began walking. By now it was early morning and there were little pink clouds in the sky as the sun rose. I finally made my way towards my house and found the door open. Inside, I found my mother crying on the couch. "Mom? Mom, are you okay?" I asked. She gave no response. "Mom, mom please answer me. Are you okay? Where's dad?" She just continued to cry, acting like she didn't even notice me. "Mom, seriously. I'm getting scared. MOM!" I screamed and reached forward to shake her. That's when I realized. I tried to grasp her shoulder, but my hands seemed to go right through it. Huh? I thought to myself. I then flipped over my hands and looked at the palms of them. They were covered with dry, brownish reddish blood. I walked over to the mirror we have near the staircase and looked at myself. I was caked in blood and dirt. Huh? Whose blood is this!? I thought to myself. But then it hit me. The forest. Last evening. At 7:14PM. The hod. The knife. The darkness. When I finally pieced everything together, it hit me hard. Hard in the heart, hard in my soul. I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe. I refused to believe that I, Alyssa Marie Stroder, was murdered.

I then fell backwards, and kept falling and falling, until I finally found myself hit something and stop. I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears. Where was I? I got up and looked around. There were rainbows stretching across the skies, and trees, full of fresh and colorful flowers. This place was beautiful, wherever it was. "Hello?" I asked, as I stood up and started walking towards a little house with a petite chimney puffing clear smoke. When I reached the doorway of it, I held up my fist and knocked gently on the door. Seconds later a girl with ginger hair who looked about my age answered the door.

"Oh! Hey!" She said, her eyes twinkling. "You must be the new girl! I'm Callie! Your Alyssa, right?" She asked.

"Uh, ya. Who are you? And where am I?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. I've never heard of this so called, "Callie," and was kind of creeped out that she knew who I was. Also I was so confused and lost. I wanted to go home, but I sensed it wasn't an option.

"Oh right! I'm another soul up here, like you! And this is the in between, it's the place in between Heaven and Earth!" She said, flipping her hair the side and slouching up against the doorframe.

"Why am in this in between world? Where's my mom, my dad?" I asked, even more confused.

"Oh sweetie, you do know you're dead, right? Well you're body is dead, but your soul is alive! You were murdered..." She trailed off as she stood up straight again and tried to look sympathetic, but it wasn't working. Nothing could make me feel better right now. Murdered? By who!? WHY! I thought to myself.

"Wha-what?" I asked shakily, as I tried to keep my balance. My mind was spinning a mile a minute and I couldn't think straight. What did I ever do? Why would someone want to kill me?

"His name is George. George Hamilton. He used to be a stand up comedian, before he turned to the dark side..."* Callie said, trailing off. "Anyways, I gotta go speak to Ms. Lenwood. You can tag along too," She said, walking out of the door and closing it. I followed her to this 'Ms. Lenwood's' house, my head spinning.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

***- Ya. George Hamilton, a former stand up comedian. LOL, that named popped into my head and I couldn't think of anything else so I said stand up comedian. Haaa? **

**Hey guys! So sorry about this chapter, it kind of stinks and ends with just... I don't even know. Anyways, in this chapter Alyssa remembers and figures out she was murdered! BUT, we still don't know how and why. Also we learn her murders name! The next chapter will be more about him and who he is and whatnot. You'll also figure out the whole story of what happened. ALSO ALSO, you'll learn more about who Callie is and how she was murdered. You'll also meet Ms. Lenwood and learn about her! So yay! Sorry this is bad! The next chapter will be really long.**

**~Dream on and don't stop writing!~**

**-Megan(:**


End file.
